Idiolawyrasy
by SKSuncloud
Summary: Maya's been noticing what they both seem to think they can hide. PhoenixEdgeworth


**A/N-** I wrote this for my Moot. She's obsessed with the Phoenix Wright games and she inspired this. Sorry I haven't posted any fics in a loooooong time! This just got edited, so hopefully everything is finally spelled right at least. Nothing changed in the story.

* * *

**Idiolawyrasy**

From where Maya stood in the courtroom case after epic case, the complete obliviousness of the two best lawyers in the business was getting ridiculous. Objection after ostentatious objection she had to kick herself to keep from taking the stand and telling the both off for being the idiots they were.

"Mr. Wright! Don't you possess a shred of intelligence in that spiky head of yours?" Edgeworth would taunt. From across the room Maya would be able to see his eyes grinning, but Nick always missed that, falling instead into an expression of someone whose recently been slapped. He would lose his train of accusation and tumble off the cliff into Edgeworth's inevitable trap of brilliance. If the Judge were half as bright as Maya was, he'd have called a recess many trials ago specifically to let the two just have at each other until a confession came forth.

Sadly, when the trial did come to a recess that particular day, it was because they didn't have enough evidence to acquit their client and Edgeworth- with an almost illegal smirk just under his cheek- had the upper hand in the case.

"I can't stand it! What does he know that we don't?" Nick complained, tearing holes in the handle of his briefcase as they stepped out of the courthouse and into the sun.

"We'll win tomorrow, Nick," Maya assured him, taking his briefcase to save it from his grip. "We just have to believe in our client! Like my sister always said!"

Nick smiled and seemed to relax. Usually that would make Maya happy, as Nick was always more fun when he was in a pleasant mood, but today she was only feeling half-hearted about the trial herself. He must have noticed her ill-elevated mood because he turned to her and was about to respond when he noticed the same person Maya had just moments before. Detective Gumshoe was carrying his things and Edgeworth looked like a celebrity coming down the steps.

"Good job with the trial today, Edgeworth," Nick said stiffly, his wiggly eyebrows forced into a stiff glare. Maya wanted to sharply connect his briefcase with the side of his head.

"And to you as well, Wright," Edgeworth paused a step above Nick to say, "I suppose tomorrow you'll be trying to pull off one of your miracles, won't you? And then we'll find out who the "real" killer is."

"I suppose we will," Nick tried to say lightly, but clenching his teeth hadn't created the effect he was going for.

The two were locked in a challenging stare and with a glance Maya could see that Gumshoe saw the same thing she did, and maybe even felt the same small twinge of jealousy. He shrugged at her, and she shrugged at him. It was hard to watch Nick and Edgeworth standing together like that, each trying to cover up his dislike for the other's talent with forced smiled, and using that to cover up the admiration they felt for one another. It was fighting your way through a cactus jungle to understand what either of them was truly thinking. Maya and Gumshoe sighed at the same time before addressing their respective superiors.

At the sound of their names, the lawyers bid one another farewell with all due kindness and respect and descended the stairs at separate angles, parting ways.

"So what should we do first?" Nick asked when they arrived back at the office. He was staring out the window absently. Normally this was the time when Maya would have chimed in with an all-too-obvious statement about how they needed to collect more evidence, but after the long bouts of not-so-subtle indications since so early in the morning of that day had boiled up inside of her, she let slip what she'd wanted to say for months now.

"Call him and set up a date," she replied, hands on her hips.

Nick looked back at her and gave her a look that quite assured her he didn't understand, "Call who?

Maya groaned and flopped herself into Nick's chair, "Call Mr. Edgeworth!"

Nick leaned against the sill and spoke as if he were addressing a child, "Edgeworth's the Prosecutor, remember? He's not going to help us out. Besides, we need the information tonight. Setting up a time maybe, but he's still not going to-"

Maya pushed her cell phone across the desk to him and cut off his train of thought, "I'm not talking about the case! Just _call_ him and _tell_ him how you _feel_ already! I can't stand it anymore!"

There was a silence that fell then that only the sound of her scooting the phone as far as she could across the desk without letting her butt leave the chair filled. Finally Nick spoke.

"How I feel? Maya, I don't get what you're talking about!" he protested gently, pushing her phone back into her fingers.

If Maya hadn't known that Mia would be more focused upon solving the case than hooking up her former apprentice with the enemy, Maya would have channeled her sister to smack some realization into Nick's thick skull. As it was, she picked up her cell phone and threw it into his chest.

"You two practically give each other orgasms in court every day," Nick's face turned red, probably from the choice of her wording and his surprise at the fact that she even knew the word orgasm. None the less, he clutched the phone tightly in both hands and she counted it as evidence to her case. "Just call him and ask him out after court tomorrow of something!" she tried.

There was another long pause while Nick tried to regain his composure. He ran his fingers through his hair to check it's spikiness and held out her phone in an attempt to return it, "Maya, honey, I think you've got this all wrong."

"I see it Nick!" Something in the pit of her stomach turned. It was more hurtful to see that he really didn't believe she noticed that much about him than it was to see that he felt that way about someone else. "You're both just as bad as each other and it's driving me _insane_!"

Now Maya knew that her own face was red from exasperation, but she hoped that Nick wouldn't be able to see that over the bright blush that had recreated itself on his own face. The stood there, staring at each other's foreheads until Nick's cell phone started to ring and broke the silence in the air. He leaned back against the sill with a glare at Maya, who turned herself in her chair to face away from him, and he answered.

"Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney! What can I do for-"

Maya held her hands to her cheeks until the color started to cool, then she crossed her arms and spun around in the chair. A convenient excuse _that _had turned out to be!

"Oh! Hey Gumshoe! What's-?" Phoenix suddenly became very red again and turned his back on Maya. She stopped spinning and leaned forward to watch him as he messed with his tie.

"N-Now? I mean... can't he come here?"

"No!" Maya had already caught on to the gist of the conversation, "You have to go there!" she encouraged, getting up and grabbing his coat for him. He glared and waved her away. She could see sweat forming on his face from his nervousness and she wished he wouldn't put off his subtle shaking as shivers. "I- yeah. And tell him I can be there in a half an hour. Thanks."

He now turned to the much expectant Maya who was clutching his jacket. He grabbed it and she smiled, "So you have a date?"

For a moment Nick just stared at her like she'd officially worn him out, then he put on his coat and stuck his phone back in his pocket. "No. Edgeworth just wants to see me in his office," he said a bit unsurely.

Maya smiled, but couldn't contain herself, "Nick! Don't you think that's moving a little fast?"

At first he didn't get it, but then he picked up her cell phone and threw it back at her. "It's about the case! We're just comparing notes! That's all it is!"

"Oh sure," she rolled her eyes and went back to sit in the chair. She wished she was oblivious enough to tag along so she could compare Nick's face with the color of Edgeworth's jacket, but she just couldn't do that to herself. "He needs you to come alone to his _office_ just for that? I think the evidence points to you asking him out for dinner, Nick," she teased.

Nick frowned while he crossed to and opened the door, "Where do you even get these ideas?"

Maya flung her arms into the air, "In the_ courtroom_, Nick! _Honestly_!" but as he made to leave an idea tickled her, "Just remember to call me if you need any condoms!"

The door slammed hard and she heard him storm all the way to the elevator. She smiled to herself. If they ended up a couple, a real and true couple, she'd be happy for them.

She was happier twenty minutes later when Detective Gumshoe showed up at the office door because Edgeworth had kicked him out directly after he'd made the phone call. She crossed her fingers in hopes that Nick wouldn't be home tonight, then she sat in front of the TV with Gumshoe, looking forward to tomorrow and possibly the first trial that wouldn't make her want to scream.

* * *

_**-The-End-**_

* * *

**A/N**- Hahaha... yeah. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
